Alone With You
by Anything But Fabulous
Summary: Two lonely kids, Legos and blue paint.
1. Chapter 1

1973

Nobody even seemed to care that he was alone. The kids told him he wasn't welcome in their group. Unfortunately, it wasn't the first time it happened. He went through this lots of times and he was used to it. Being left out, ignored and, above all, being the center of all jokes was normal to him. If he was not the one who put himself in ridiculous, his parents would gladly do the job themselves. Their fights were getting worse each day. They yelled at each other horrible things everywhere even when he was around and there was crowd witnessing. He knew his parents didn't love each other anymore…well, he wasn't sure if they ever loved each other. All of this made him think that if they were never in love, they would never consider having a baby. So, was him a mistake? Was he unwanted? Of course he was, they wouldn't ignore their beloved only child. Thoughts like this would never leave his mind when his parents were engrossed in one of their several endless fights. But he was used to it.

Today was different. His dad wasn't home and his mom dropped him at some daycare. He listened to his mom rambling about _"that queer dad of yours"_ , the houseboy and signing some divorce papers. At least they won't yell anymore after this.

When she left he made sure he got to the window in time to see her walking to her car before driving away. It was long ago when he stopped trying to wave his parents good-bye at the window expecting them to turn around smiling and wave back. But he contented himself with just watching them.

Now he was alone, he was in a play room filled with kids his age but he felt more alone than ever. Because one thing was being all by himself in his bedroom and another was being ignored by everyone else in a crowded room. All of this led five-year-old Chandler to sit on the floor and play with something that seemed to have been a plastic truck. The boys made up some excuse for him not to join them and now were playing outside. He even tried asking the girls but they laughed at him, especially one that seemed to be the leader of their group. They said to be busy playing with some Barbies and he would ruin their game because he was a boy and boys don't know how to play with a Barbie doll. Yeah, because you have to read the manual to learn how to play with a Barbie. Besides his mom wouldn't be too pleased when he tell her that he played dolls with some girls. Although is dad wouldn't mind.

" _Can I play with you?"_

Chandler turned around and saw her. A beautiful girl his age with black hair and light blue eyes was standing behind him actually asking him to let her play with him. He was speechless. Out of nowhere the Gods smiled at him and not only he found a playmate, he found a beautiful playmate.

" _Yeah, sure. Sit"_. He shifted a little for her to sit beside him and stayed silent. Soon he started to feel uncomfortable. How was he supposed to have a conversation with someone? His parents barely talked to him.

" _What's your name?"_ Asked her. Relief went through him as she was the one who started.

" _Yours first"_

" _Ok, I'm Monica"_

He smiled _"I like it, it's pretty"._

" _Really?"_ He nodded _"Thank you"._ She grinned and blushed. Chandler thought she was really pretty but couldn't find a way of telling her. _"Yours?"_

" _What?"_

She smiled at him. _"Your name"_

Oh God, he had to tell her his name. She was going to laugh at him for having such a stupid name. He had to come up with a cooler one.

" _I'm Chandler"_ Well, so well so far.

She giggled. _"That's funny, I like it!"_

Did she just say she liked it? Really? _"Really?"_

She nodded grinning. Her black pigtails shaking. _"What are you playing?"_

" _I was about to build a fort with these Legos and I brought them here in this truck"_

" _Is this a truck?"_

" _Apparently"_ She giggled. He found out he liked it when she did that. He like making her smile. _"Why aren't you playing dolls with those girls?"_

Her smile fade away and Chandler hated himself for asking that. _"They told me I wasn't pretty so I can't play with them"_

Chandler was astounded. Monica not pretty? Who do they think they are? _"They said you weren't pretty?"_ She played sadly with her fingers while she nodded not looking at him. _"That girl with_ _ **that**_ _awful nose said_ _ **you**_ _weren't pretty?"_

She smiled again and giggled and Chandler felt good again. _"Yeah"_ He could tell she was trying to be serious again but failed.

" _Well, I think you are too pretty to play with them"_

She looked at him surprised. _"Do you really think so?"_ She couldn't contain her wide smile which made Chandler smile back.

He blushed. _"Yeah, really"_

" _Thank you. I think you are cute"_ His face reddened even more. Did she call him cute? Was it a good compliment or she was saying he looked kind of girly? His manly side kicked in.

" _I'm not cute"_ He tried to be serious but she could easily have seen he wasn't mad at her.

" _Yes, you are!"_ She told him playfully.

" _No, babies are cute. I'm not a baby"_ Of course he wasn't a baby, he stopped being one decades ago! Wait, not that many…some years ago. He was five now, no more baby stuff for him, he was a big boy. But Monica calling him cute wasn't **that** bad after all.

Apparently she decided to not insist anymore and started playing. While he started building his, no, their fort with the Legos he already had in that poor attempt of a truck she began taking out the rest of the bricks from the box. When she finished she started organizing them by color and size.

He couldn't help but stare at her, not because he thought what she was doing was weird, because she looked so concentrated while doing it. Before she could notice he was still staring at her he resumed his building.

* * *

A/N: I told you, I was going to make it up for you ;). It's only a couple of chapters long but they aren't finished yet. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Half hour later the fort, now a house, was finished. He could easily tell when she started taking hands in the subject. The lower half, the one he built, was a mixture of every color. The upper half, her half, started neatly with red, followed by orange, yellow, green and blue. She left the pink ones for the girl's room and the light blue ones for the boys'. She even tried to build a tree but after a couple of failed attempts she quitted mad at herself, which left Chandler to calm her down and resume playing.

"Ok, now?" Asked her. The building was done but there were no habitants.

"Wait" He stood up and went to rummage in the wicker baskets that were filled with toys. Out of nowhere he found a Superman and a Barbie doll. He smiled and turned around to face Monica who was patiently waiting for him and proudly showed her what he found. Her face light up and he quickly went to her.

"Yay!" She was beaming.

"Hey! What are you doing with those?" The girl with the horrible nose stood up and yelled. "They're ours!"

"No, they're not! I found them on that basket!"

"Every doll here is mine!" The girl went where they were and stomped her foot down. "Give them to me!"

"You already have like seven dolls!" He said outraged.

"Give them to me!" She seemed like she was about to explode. All the yelling made Claire, the woman in charge of the daycare, intervene. The door flew opened and Claire came in also yelling.

"What's going on here?" Everyone stayed silent. The kids who were regular here, unlike Chandler, knew they shouldn't get Claire mad. But the little brat was still stood up, with a smug look on her face. "I said, what's going on here?" Said Claire louder.

"I was playing with those dolls and he took them from me and now he won't give them back" She put her best innocent face, the one that Claire always used to believe.

She glared at Chandler and he made his best not to seem scared. Apparently she didn't need any proves so she faced him. "Give her back her dolls now"

"They aren't hers. I found them myself."

"If Rachel says these dolls are hers is because they are! She never lies!"

"Yes she does!" He was getting angrier. He stood up and faced her. "They wouldn't let Monica play with them so she is playing with me." He pointed at the baskets "I went there looking for some doll and I found these! She's lying!"

"Don't use that tone with me!" Her eyes seemed like they were about to pop out of her head. "Give me the dolls!"

"NO!" Chandler felt braver than ever.

"Give me the dolls or I'm calling your mother right now!" She stepped closer but he didn't move.

"NO!" He ran past her to the table some of the kids were painting before. He grabbed a can filled with blue paint and dipped both dolls in there. He took them out and offered them politely to a furious Claire with a fake smile in his face "Now you can have them".


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OK, last chapter. Hope you like it :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends or its characters. If I did I'd have been an incredibly smart and successful fetus. Yep, I was born in 1995 so I could never be the creator of the series. I own that bitch Claire, though.

* * *

Poor Chandler. He was new there. He didn't know Rachel was Claire's favorite. Now he was standing facing the wall with strict orders not to talk to anyone. He was so going to tell his mom about this. Not that she would care. The girls went outside so he was alone. Again.

He heard some noises and remembered that Monica didn't leave. Soon she was sitting next to him.

" _I know you can't talk so I brought you this"_ He looked. She brought a small chalkboard, a damp napkin to erase and some chalks for him to "speak". He sat, still facing the wall, surprised by the fact that she still wanted to spend time with him.

He grabbed the board and a piece of chalk and started writing. The positive thing that came out of all those ours he spend alone in his room was that his curiosity - and boredom - led him to try reading and - after various tries - writing. His handwriting wasn't the best but at least he knew how to express himself in words properly. He just hoped that Monica knew how to read. When he finished he showed her the board. _"Thank you. Why are you here with me?"_

She looked at it carefully and stayed silent. When she understood what was written she directed her eyes at him. A faint shy smile appeared on her face. _"Because I like you"_ And then her face quickly reddened. So did his.

He erased what was written and wrote again. Then he showed it to her with a boyish smile. _"I like you too"_

At this point none of them could blush more than they already were. He saw her face change suddenly, like she had just realized something.

" _Do you know what happens when two people like each other?"_ She asked cautiously.

They kiss? They hold hands? Because he wanted to do all of that with her but couldn't find a way of saying it, so he went with the obvious and shook his head.

" _They get married"_

WHAT? Did she actually say that? She liked him enough to do that? _"Really?"_

" _Yeah"_

" _Are you sure?"_ She nodded. He hesitated a little but then erased what he'd just written and wrote again. _"Ok. How?"_

When she read it she grinned instantly and Chandler felt butterflies in his stomach. Monica proceeded telling him everything she knew about marriage, the dress, the bows, the rings, everything.

He was speechless. She really liked this marriage thing. He watched her talking passionately and he found himself attracted to it. Like when she was organizing the Legos.

Apparently they needed a wedding dress, which according to Monica, had to be white and big. So he got up and went to the table where all the art supplies were and took a scissor. He went back where she was and gave it to her. She was silently watching while he emptied a tall cylindrical wicker basket. When he was finished he took of the basket's white liner, grabbed the scissor and made three holes. _"Raise your arms"_ She did as told and he put it on her. Now she was wearing a gown. Chandler removed the liner's cord and put it around her waist where he knotted it. She went to look in the mirror and saw what he did. He made a wedding dress out of nowhere.

It was a beautiful wedding. An old stuffed polar bear was the priest, a weird looking robot the best man and the Barbie doll (still covered in blue paint) the maid of honor. The two kids were now sitting on the floor talking about everything they found interesting. Such as how much Monica loves Kermit, or Chandler's passion for mac and cheese (with little cut hot dogs).

Then the door opened and Claire and Chandler's mom came in. Nora seemed to be really mad about something and Chandler knew something was going on.

" _Come on, Chandler. We have to go. Go grab your coat"._ He got up quickly and grabbed it so she wouldn't get even madder.

" _Can I come back tomorrow?"_ he asked hoping she would say yes so he could see Monica again.

" _No, honey. Now hurry because we got to leave now!"_

" _But why? Are we going home?"_

" _No, we're moving out"_

" _I'm sorry about your divorce Mrs. Bing"_ said Claire.

" _Don't be sorry, dear. We'll be better off without him. I got an amazing job offer in London so we're moving there. He lost custody of Chandler and I had this trip planned for a while now. He finally signed the papers today so we're going now. Come on, Chandler, we are leaving."_

He couldn't believe it. He finally made a friend and now he's moving to another place?

" _No! I wanna stay here!"_

" _Chandler, you have no say in this. I'm your mother and I make the decisions here, not you. Now come here!"_

She grabbed his hand and headed to the door. He was fighting it but she was way stronger. As he was about to leave he turned to look at Monica one last time, who was on the verge of tears. When will he see her again? London sounds too far.

The door closed and Monica rushed to the window. Chandler's mom was trying to get him to get into the car. Finally, and after lots of kicking, a defeated Chandler was in the backseat looking through the window. His mom started the car and he waved Monica goodbye.

She stayed there for a while, tears in her eyes, not believing that her first friend and husband was taken from her. And she didn't have the chance to even hug him. She whipped her tears with the back of her hand.

Then she remembered she was still wearing her wedding dress and that Claire would be really mad at her if she came there again and saw what they did with the liner. Apparently she didn't noticed first but she couldn't risk getting caught wearing it so she took it off and put it in her backpack.

When she got home she hid it in a box in the garage, the safest place according to her. And there it remained until the big moving when Nana left to Florida and gave her an apartment in Manhattan in 1988.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know. Very rushed. Two kids meet and they instantly like each other and get married. I just wanted to show how passionate Monica is about marriage and give Chandler another reason to be scared of it now that he lost his first "wife". Maybe someday I'll write a second (and last) part, with both of them grown up, but I'm not sure yet. It depends on the reviews. I wrote this story like a year ago and still the ending doesn't convince me. Meh…doesn't matter anymore. Thank you for taking your time to read it and I hope it was worth it, I did my best (Wow, I really sound like Chandler).


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So there you go, the very last chapter. You'll notice I changed the year from '88 to '86. It's because both of the kids were five in 1973 plus they've just started college, so they can't be twenty years old. Also Ross is older than them, but that's not important. Thank you so so so much for all those beautiful reviews. You made a guy happy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Friends or its characters. But I do own Claire. If someone wants that bitch, let me know. I don't like her.**

* * *

 **Alone With You, Again.**

 **1986**

She opened the box and there it was. She instantly remembered that day. The wedding, the dolls covered in blue paint, Rachel being Rachel, and the poor boy she never got the chance to see again. Would he remember her?

"Monica? Are you still there?" Her mother called from outside. "What could you possibly need from all that garbage? The truck is here!" She mocked her and stuck her tongue out at her. Thank God she was moving out. She put her old wedding dress in the box she was collecting the stuff that would take to her new place and took it outside.

It was wonderful living alone at last. No annoying mother making stupid remarks. No one to judge her compulsive cleaning. But no one to talk to. Damn, it was getting boring.

She had been on her own for almost four months. She had just started culinary school and she couldn't be happier. But after the whole excitement of trying new recipes at home passed she began to feel lonely. She could use a roommate. Sadly, Rachel didn't talk to her anymore because she was busy enjoying her snobby life. She hadn't got closer to Ross. The guy didn't make any friends in college so he secluded himself in his room only getting out to go to class.

She decided to put some adverts on the street and some little places like the new bar close to her place.

For weeks she lived constantly expecting a phone call from someone interested in checking the place. But the phone only seemed to get her mother's calls telling her how wonderfully Ross was doing in college. The bitch never said anything about her son being a hermit, of course. At least she never bothered to visit her. That day she…

*RIIIIING!*

The phone rang and Monica prayed to all gods it wasn't her mother. She picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi." The voice on the other end belonged to a guy, young apparently. "It's Mr. Geller there?" Wow, nice voice. It had the three "S" she liked: soft, sweet and sexy.

"Um, yes. It's actually a girl. It's me." Damn it, Geller. Stay calm.

The guy on the other side breathed out in relief. "Great. Sorry, I saw the advert and it just said Geller, no Mr. or Mrs. and I tried calling you but always got the wrong number so I decided to look on the book and turned out it was a seven at the end instead of the one on the advert." God, did the guy in the copy place messed up that bad? No wonder why she never received calls asking for the place. Wait, did the guy on the phone had a hint of a British accent? Interesting.

She explained the mistake to the guy and heard him laugh. "So I'm the only one who called?"

"Yeah, the only one." Come check the place, come check the place, come check the place.

"So would it be ok if I go check the place?"

YESSSSSS! "Sure, no problem. I've just finished cleaning so yes.

"Perfect. I'm free right now, can I go?"

"Ok Monica, the guy is walking up the stairs, calm down. It's not the first guy you've ever talked to. But damn he has a nice voice…crap. But what if he looks like that creepy old man?" She felt someone hitting her floor from the apartment below hers as a way of telling her to stop pacing. "Yes, you!...weirdo."

Why wasn't he there yet? And why was she so excited and nervous to meet the guy? She didn't know it, she just had a feeling. She played with her black pigtails like she always did in these situations. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door and a shiver went down her spine. She slowly made her way to the door and asked who was on the other side, just in case.

"It's me, the guy from the phone." From the tone in his voice he was smiling. She tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear and opened the door.

OH MY GOD.

Could he be any cuter? The guy was tall with short brown hair. He had a wide but good looking forehead and below it were the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. A mix of light blue and grey. She could have easily got lost in them. His nose was sharp and his lips were thin. He had a lopsided grin on his face which created a little dimple on his cheek, very boyish. He was wearing a pair of khaki pants and a red hooded sweatshirt.

The guy bit his lips uncomfortably and Monica realized she'd been staring at him for too long. "Oh God, sorry. I just…I expected you to be some weirdo…"

The guy chuckled. "That's because you don't know me yet." He said smiling. "I'm the weirdo you're looking for."

His voice sounds sexier in person…dammit Monica. "Ok, um…wanna come in?" She stepped aside to let him in.

A couple of minutes later they were sitting on the couch while she was asking the questions she had written down in her notepad. They were basic lifestyle questions plus the ones she considered essential in order to get a roommate. Apparently he was a pretty clean guy so it wouldn't have been a problem if he moved in. She would train him a little.

Then she moved to the personal questions.

"Good. Are you ok with me asking you some personal stuff?"

He hesitated a second. "Because asking me how many times a week I wash my underwear is not personal?" He said a little confused while smiling referring to one of her previous questions.

Monica couldn't help but chuckle. "I told you, it's essential information. Now we move to the personal stuff, like what's your job?"

He shifted a little. "I'm at college right now, but I don't want to stay in the dorms, you know? I prefer being outside the campus."

"Oh, and what are you studying?"

"Advertising. I wasn't really sure about it at first but now I love it." He smiled at her and she instantly blushed a little.

"Ok." She wrote _advertising_ on her notepad. "And I noticed a little accent. Are you from England?"

He chuckled. "Yes and no. I mean, I was born here, I'm an American citizen but my mom got a job offer in London when I was five years old just after she divorced my dad and I've been living there since then. When I finished high school I told her I wanted to move back here and I did."

"And she agreed just like that?"

"My mother and I have never been really close."

She nodded. "Oh, I see." The story seemed a little familiar. Then she noticed she hadn't asked him the first question on her list. She laughed at her own silliness. He looked at her a little confused and she explained. "Nothing, I just forgot to ask you the most important question."

"Oh, and that would be if I order my t-shirts by color or by the color's alphabetical order?" He teased her and she laughed.

"No, silly. Your Name!"

"Ok, I'm Chandler Bing. Nice to meet you." He extended his hand to her and she slowly shook it while narrowing her eyes and frowning.

* * *

 _Then the door opened and Claire and who must have been Chandler's mom came in. His mom seemed to be really mad about something._

" _Come on, Chandler. We have to go. Go grab your coat". He got up quickly and grabbed it. Monica didn't like how she spoke to him._

" _Can I come back tomorrow?" he asked._

" _No, honey. Now hurry because we got to leave now!"_

" _But why? Are we going home?"_

" _No, we're moving out" What? Please no!_

" _I'm sorry about your divorce Mrs. Bing" said Claire._

" _Don't be sorry, dear. We'll be better off without him. I got an amazing job offer in London so we're moving there. He lost custody of Chandler and I had this trip planned for a while now. He finally signed the papers today so we're going now. Come on, Chandler, we are leaving."_

* * *

 _She opened the box and there it was. She instantly remembered that day. The wedding, the dolls covered in blue paint, Rachel being Rachel, and the poor boy she never got the chance to see again._

* * *

"And your name is…?" He asked.

"I'm Monica. Monica Geller." Then the realization also hit him.

* * *

" _Can I play with you?"_

 _Chandler turned around and saw her. A beautiful girl his age with black hair and light blue eyes was standing behind him actually asking him to let her play with him. He was speechless. Out of nowhere the Gods smiled at him and not only he found a playmate, he found a beautiful playmate._

" _Yeah, sure. Sit". He shifted a little for her to sit beside him and stayed silent. Soon he started to feel uncomfortable. How was he supposed to have a conversation with someone? His parents barely talked to him._

" _What's your name?" Asked her. Relief went through him as she was the one who started._

" _Yours first"_

" _Ok, I'm Monica"_

 _He smiled "I like it, it's pretty"._

" _Really?" He nodded "Thank you". She grinned and blushed. Chandler thought she was really pretty but couldn't find a way of telling her. "Yours?"_

" _What?"_

 _She smiled at him. "Your name"_

 _Oh God, he had to tell her his name. She was going to laugh at him for having such a stupid name. He had to come up with a cooler one._

" _I'm Chandler" Well, so well so far._

 _She giggled. "That's funny, I like it!"_

 _Did she just say she liked it? Really? "Really?"_

 _She nodded grinning. Her black pigtails shaking._

* * *

He definitely recognized her. Her light blue eyes, her black pigtails, her beautiful smile…her obsession with organizing.

"Took you some time to come back, hubby." She was grinning and he also instantly grinned.

THE END


End file.
